WWE Pre K!
by xThee
Summary: Just a cute 'lil story about our WWE Superstars, before they were famous. Shawn's the teacher and Vince the principal...so what could go wrong? R&R!
1. Introduction to the Tikes

_**I got this idea from working on my other story, Susqueah Wrestling Camp. I've seen a couple of kids stories, but hope that mine will be unique. I hope ya'll like it! Review!**_

_**Adam Copeland (Edge) 6 ½**_

_**Jason Reso (Christian) 6 ½**_

_**Chris Irvine (Chris Jericho) 6**_

_**Matt Hardy 6**_

_**Jeff Hardy 5 ½**_

_**John Cena 4**_

_**Randy Orton 4**_

_**Stu Bennett (Wade Barrett) 3 ½**_

_**Stephen Farrelly (Sheamus) 3 ½**_

_**Cassie James 5**_

_**Jessica James 6**_

_**Mickie James 6**_

_**Alright! Well, here you go!**_

**WARNING**_**! I absolutely suck at accents, but will try hard to make them believable!**_

_Adam Copeland and Jay Reso were sitting at the drawing table. Adam was drawing a big E, while Jay was drawing a big C._

_Now, you might be wondering why they were drawing the letters instead of drawing their initials. Well, Jay and Adam had decided that their ring names would be Christian and Edge. They were watching TV when they thought of the names. Then, they decided that they "totally reek of awesomeness" and shall be addressed as E and C, or Edge and Christian. Edge, or Adam, insisted that his name be first. After a few minutes of arguing, Jay's small attention span finally got the best of him and when he went to get an ice pop, he gave up. So it was decided that it would be E and C or Edge and Christian, not C and E or Christian and Edge._

_Anyway, the two little boys grinned at each other before grabbing a hole puncher and some string. By the time that they were done, Jay and Adam had the signs on their neck, over their chests. They pulled their long hair into low ponytails, and put sunglasses way too big on their faces._

_Meanwhile, across the room, Chris Irvine and Stu Bennett sat. Chris had been lecturing the younger boy about changing his style. Stu had a pout on his face._

"_I don't wanna!"_

_Chris glared at him, crossing his arms. "Don't be a dumbyhead, Stuart! You hafta so that people will be 'fraid of you!"_

_Little Chris's blonde hair was spiked, done by his father every morning. He had on a little blue Cookie Monster t-shirt and dark wash jeans with blue Converses. Stu, on the other hand, had on a blue polo. His black hair was slicked back, done by his babysitter. He had on khakis with little dress shoes. Stu was quite proud of his look. He liked being the only English child in the class, and thought that he represented his home country well. He thought that he was distinguished and adorable._

"_I don't want people scared of me, Chris! I want peoples to like me." His little bottom lip pushed out more. Chris scoffed, rolling his eyes._

_Across the room, John and Randy sat. John grinned broadly, standing and putting his Redskins cap on backwards._

"_Cause I'm slim shady, yes I'm the real shady! All you other slim shadys are just imitating! So won't the real slim shady please stand up! Please stand up!"_

_Randy looked up from watching the classroom pet, a snake, glaring at him. "SHHHH! Snakey's sleeping."_

"_He's a snake! He can't sleep!" John said, with an eye roll._

_He loved his best friend dearly, but his obsession with snakes was too much. The eldest Orton child was obsessed with snakes since he was old enough to know what they were. He had begged his father multiple times to get him a snake, and Bob had said no every time. Bob Orton hated snakes and always had, and was __**not**__ about to let one into his home. So, Randy had to settle with the class pet, Snakey, which didn't help his obsession at all. He was fiercely protective of the small, green garden snake. Once, Jeff had tried to get Snakey out by picking him up by his head. Randy snapped, tackling him._

_Speaking of the Hardy boys, let's see what they're doing, shall we?_

_At the moment, Jeff was sitting next to Matt, bouncing up and down, giggling wildly. He had chugged Mountain Dew and skittles that morning, and now the five and a half year old couldn't sit still. He was being watched by their cousin for the week, because the boy's parents had gone on vacation. Otherwise, Jeff knew that he would never be allowed sugar. His mom forbid it, because of Jeff's hyper activeness. _

_Matt looked at his little brother, getting increasingly annoyed. He was trying to read Green Eggs and Ham, like Mr. Michaels had assigned, but kept getting distracted. He loved his little, dysfunctional brother dearly, but his was getting annoying. Especially when he couldn't read a book._

"_Please stop." Matt asked, for the tenth time. Jeff's gaze shot to him and he giggled._

"_Whatcha readin', Matty?_

"_A book," Matt said, glaring at his little brother. "A book that Mr. Michaels told us to read!"_

"_Silly Matty! Books are for kids!" Jeff said, giggling at his joke that made absolutely no sense._

"_I'm gonna trade you in for a new brother." Matt muttered. Jeff gasped, horrified at the thought._

"_NOOOO!" He grabbed his big brother and held onto him tightly. "My Matty!"_

_Matt groaned. It was only 8 o'clock. This was going to be a __**long**__ day._


	2. Valentine's Day!

_**Just so that we can stop all of this,**_

_**I WILL NEVER HAVE MARIA KANELLIS AND ADAM COPELAND TOGETHER IN A STORY. **_

_**Alrighty. Thanks to those of you who reviewed. :)**_

_**This story is basically going to take place on holidays. This chapter is V-Day.**_

* * *

><p><em>Jeff giggled quietly, watching as Matt stared at Cassie James from across the room. <em>

_It was no secret that the elder Hardy had a crush on the youngest James girl, but today was special. It was Febuary 14th, otherwise known as Valentine's Day. Since there were 3 girls and 8 boys, there was naturally competition. _

_Matt ran his fingers through his shoulderlength black hair, taking a deep breath. He stood. _

_Jeff jumped on his back, giggling. "LEAP FROG!"_

_Matt shook his head. "Jeff, you're not supposed to jump on someone's back when you play leap frog. You're supposed to-"_

_"Ribbit! Ribbit!"Jeff yelled, giggling. "Go froggy, go!"_

_"Jeff, get off my back! Go annoy Irvine!"_

_"Okay, Matty!"Jeff jumped off his back and hopped away, still making frog sounds. _

_Matt took a deep breath, shaking his head. He looked down at his valentines day card, smiling. He walked over to Cassie, smiling at her. Cassie smiled back at him, standing._

_"Hi Mattchew!"She yelled, pulling the lollipop out of her mouth._

_"Will you-"_

_"Cassie!" Cassie looked up, seeing Adam. She giggled._

_The blonde boy had pink streaks in his hair. He had two 'C's on his cheeks, in black. He was in his normal attire, a rock and roll t-shirt with jeans and sneakers, but he was holding a valentine out in front of him. Matt frowned._

_"Will you be my Valentine?"Adam said, stepping forward, smiling at her. _

_Matt handed her his Valentine, before spinning and hanging his head. He was about to walk away dejectedly, when he felt something catch his arm. He looked back, seeing Cassie._

_"You both can be my Valentine."Cassie said, kissing Matt's cheek and then Adam's. She saw Jess and giggled, running over to her sister. Adam stuck his tongue out at Matt, before running off._

_"Chrriiiiissssyyyyyyy!" Jeff said, giggling. Chris looked up from his fingerpainting of a guitar and glared at the multicolored haired boy._

_"What?" He hissed._

_"Hi!" Jeff giggled, before snatching the painting from his hand. "Ooooo! It's mine now."_

_Chris stood, glaring at him again. "Give me it back, you imbecile!"_

_"I'll give it back!" Jeff said, jumping up on a chair. "If you be a froggy."_

_Chris's jaw dropped."What?"_

_"Be a froggy and I'll give it back!"Jeff said, with a giggle. "Silly Chrissy!"_

_"No!"_

_He jumped for Jeff, who jumped away and ran off. The last thing Chris heard before the Hardy boy disapeared from his line of sight was..._

_"CAN'T CATCH ME,I'M THE FROGGY MAN!"_

_"Pease."_

_"No."_

_"Pease!"_

_"No!"_

_Jay pouted at the girl, who was dressing her babydoll. He shoved the valentine at her again. "Pease!"_

_Jess looked up, glaring at the blonde boy. "No! You're a meanie, Jason, you yelled at Jeffy when he wanted to play!"_

_"That's cause Jeff's an idiot!"Jay whined, giving her puppydog eyes. "Pease? Adam will have a girlyfriend and I won't!"_

_Jess crossed her arms, glaring across the table at him."What do I get out of it?" Jay's eyes lit up, knowing that he almost had her._

_"I'll...I'll give you..."He looked around the room."I'll give you...Play Doh!"_

_Jess pursed her lips, thinking it over. "Pretty pink Play Doh?" Jay nodded."Okay." Jay grinned, leaning across the small table and kissing her cheek. He ran off, to find Adam._

_"John, go away! Mickie likes me the mostest!"_

_"Nuh uh!" John said, sticking his tongue out at Randy."You're a stupidhead!"_

_"NUH UH!"Randy yelled, blue eyes flashing. "Eminem's a stupidhead!"John gasped, glaring at Randy._

_"TAKE IT BACK!"_

_"NEVER!" Randy ran off, to find Mickie._

_Meanwhile, in the back corner, Stu, Stephen and Jeff looked at eachother, eating Sour Straws._

_"Idiots, I'm telling you blokes." Stu grinned at them, taking a big bite of his straw._

_Jeff giggled, looking at both boys. "You guys talk funny." He looked at Stephen. "You're Mayo," he looked at Stu, grinning. "And you're...you're..."He pursed his lips."You're...Grape."He said, nodding his head. Stephen and Stu looked at each other, then at Jeff, dumbfounded._

_"Vince, sir, I had no clue-"_

_Shawn cringed when his boss cut him out with a loud yell. "You had no clue? You had no clue that eleven Pre K kids wrecked the room, singlehandedly, while you chatted up the art teacher?"_

_"It was during naptime, sir, and-"_

_"You can't just leave eleven children alone in a room, Michaels! One more problem with you and I have no choice but to let you go." Vince said, with a sigh, motioning for Shawn to leave._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seems like Jeff's a favorite, huh? :) Well, don't ya'll worry. We'll be seeing a lot more of our little buddy in upcoming chapters. Questions? Comments? Wanna see something *besides a character change* in an upcoming chapter? Review!<strong>_

_**Thee Cutting Edge**_


	3. Chris' Song!

_Been a while since I've updated this. I've been thinking about updating it for a while, but I haven't had any ideas until now._

Little Chris strummed on his tiny guitar, sitting in front of his whole pre-k class with a big grin.

"So, Chris, what song would you like to sing for us?"

Chris smirked. "Well, it's a song that I heard on the radio last week. It's by Nickelback."

Mr. Michaels nodded. "Go ahead then." Truth be told, he knew that Nickelback did not sing child appropriate songs. But hey, who knew? Maybe they decided to clean up their act and make a children's album.

Cassie giggled, knowing exactly what song it was when she heard him start playing it. Matt flashed her a smile, ignoring the hard glare that Adam gave him.

"I like your pants around your feet

And I like the dirt that's on your knees

And I like the way you still say please

While you're lookin' up at me

You're like my favorite da-"

"CHRIS!" Mr. Michaels yelled, grabbing the guitar away from him. He grabbed the child by his waist and picked him up, carrying him over to the corner where he proceeded to sit him down, facing the wall. He dismissed the other children.

Jeff bounced around the room and giggled loudly. For Christmas, he'd gotten skittles. Lots and lots of skittles. He jumped on Jay's back, who let out a yelp and fell on top of Jess' Play Doh sculpture. Jess let out a shriek and shoved Jay and Jeff away. Jay pouted at her.

"I'm sorry, Jess! It's not my fault, its Rainbow Brite's!"

It took Jeff a few seconds, but when it finally kicked in, he gasped. "Rainbow Brite is a girl!"

"You are a girl!"Jay yelled at him, frowning before he sulked off to find Adam.

Stu stared at Stephen, both of their eyes narrowed. Their faces were inches from each other. They were having a staring contest over who got to use the cowboy play set.

Mickie, being the referee, grinned broadly. She giggled, slowly poking Stephen's cheek. Stephen blinked and Stu cheered as he grabbed the play set and ran off. Stephen looked at Mickie, hurt crossing his face as he frowned at her.

"Why'd yeh do that?" He asked, softly.

"Because, I wanna play with you." Mickie smiled at him, her head tilting to the side. "And I think that we should play house."

A grin slowly crossed the small Irish boy's face. He nodded standing and taking her hand. "Come on, then. We can do tha'." He chuckled and she giggled as he tugged her away.

John grinned and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. He watched as Randy frantically ran around, trying to find his precious snake. "Find him Rand?"

"No."Randy whimpered out, looking under all of the chairs. "Where could he go?"

"Maybe somethin' ate him."

Randy gasped and he sat up, giving John a fierce glare. "Don't you dare say that about him!"

John rolled his eyes. "Mr. Michaels took him home when we got out for Christmas. Maybe he just hasn't brought him back."  
>Randy nodded slowly, standing.<p>

"AHHHHH! !"

_So, that's the newest installment. If you're interested in a highschool fic, review._


End file.
